


The other way around

by bossmonster



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Kind Medivh, M/M, Naive Khadgar, Reventrust, Taking Advantage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossmonster/pseuds/bossmonster
Summary: The master mage had to got up at the fourth knock, with deep sigh. It must be his young apprentice.Inspired by Tybir's awesome work 'Nursemage'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nursemage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608637) by [Tybir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybir/pseuds/Tybir). 



> Inspired by Tybir's awesome work 'Nursemage'  
> Marked italic on quotes from Tybir's work

Medivh heard, in distance, a knock on a door. It came slowly. Between reality and dream, he finally realized it was a knock on the door of his quarters. He refused to break his dream and ignored the sound. Once, twice, and thrice.

The master mage had to got up at the fourth knock, with deep sigh. It must be his young apprentice, for he knew his ancient steward would have just appeared from shadow. And of course, his steward would never disturb the mage's sleep for any reason. Medivh didn't want to hear the fifth knock, so he answered.

 

"Yes, Young Trust?"

 

The door yawned opened, and a young man holding a lamp appeared. Wearing apologetic look, Khadgar murmured by the door.

 

"Sorry, sir, I hope I didn't wake you up."

 

Instead of snapping 'You did.', Medivh gestured the boy to come in. Without hesitation, Khadgar crossed the room and stood by the bed, placed the lamp on the side table. He tactfully propped the pillows and helped the older mage leaned back against the head of the bed. Only then Medivh asked to accommodate his apprentice's need.

 

"So, what is the-"

"I'm too thirsty, master."

 

Khadgar dropped on his knees and tugged the master mage's sleeve. Medivh could feel urgent need from the boy's big puppy eyes. He knew what his apprentice wants, but before he bestow it, he needed to ask.

 

"Have you tried po-,"

"I tried, but it was too strong, only made me sick."

 

Hastily cutting the master mage's words, Khadgar pulled the sleeve again, whined. Medivh sighed deeply.

It was not water the young apprentice needs, but was mana. Y _oung mages often find mana potions too rich and hard to digest. Processed mana from another mage is much easier to take._ Kirin Tor has nurse mages for it,

Khadgar was just one of those who have difficulties in taking mana potion. Not common for a mage of his age, but not rare. Medivh thought it's about time for Khadgar to take potions, for he can't just keep nursing fully grownup apprentice.

 

"Please...?"

 

Khadgar whined once more, urging the older mage's aid. Looking at young apprentice's misted eyes, Medivh decided to be kind once again. He knew the danger of side effect which could be caused by taking potions that doesn't match with takers.

As Medivh pulled his sleeve up, Khadgar's eyes lit up and fixed on the older mage's fingertips which began to glow. Beautiful blue hue of arcane power started danced around Medivh's fingertips. Khadgar's lips pursed. Blue mist formed into thin strands and bridged the younger mage's lips and the older mage's fingertips. Khadgar closed his eyes as he felt surging mana came through his body.

So eager to suck the mana, Khadgar's lips approached to the fingers, his tongue licked them lightly. Medivh flinched a little, but didn't retreat his fingers. It happened often when young mage takes mana from others. With indifference, Medivh watched Khadgar licking his fingers. However, when Khadgar took the master mage's wrist and took fingers in his mouth and sucked them hard, Medivh got curious. Naturally, as a earnest scholar and mage, he wanted to get it proved.

Blue hue of light around Medivh's fingers suddenly dissipated, making Khadgar whined with disappointment. Khadgar smack his lips in huger. He looked up his master in wondered look. The answer returned not from Medivh's lips but on Medivh's palm.

The center of pale palm started glowing with mana. It reminded Khadgar of fountain, only more beautiful. Without hesitation, Khadgar pressed his lips on the palm, sucking the mana from it. His tongue on it tickled Medivh.

Few seconds later, light on the palm eventually became faint. However, it didn't let Khadgar down, for new strand of light drew a line along with the older mage's wrist, up to his arm. Gladly, Khadgar traced the line. He pushed the sleeve up more, licked arcane blue line on pale skin. Where his lips and tongue passed, the line faded, and made some new more.

Up, and up to Medivh's shoulder the line stretched. Eagerly following the guide, he didn't notice that he was climbing up on the bed. When Khadgar couldn't follow the line any more, blocked by sleeve, tip of the line appeared again on Medivh's collarbone. Khadgar secretly thanked to his master, took it gratefully.

Khadgar erased every line appeared on pale skin so far, yet he still was thirsty. When the line lingered on Medivh's neck, he couldn't help but bite the line with soft skin to urge his master to give him more. Medivh approved his apprentice demand with faint moan.

From Medivh's parted lips, intensive blue mist was emitted. For its enticing dance, Khadgar mesmerized, staring at blankly. Hesitation only shortly lived. Khadgar hit his lips against Medivh's lips, greedily took mana from it, and with it. He even forgot to breathe, so lost himself in the master mage's soft lips. Khadgar was assured himself for no reason that Medivh's lips contained more mana and his tongue is the very source of power. He so greedily brushed, licked, sucked them.

When Khadgar tore his lips off, he found he was panting, feeling dizzy. It was something inexplicable feeling. He'd taken mana from his master before, but never he felt like this. It was sweet and hot. He didn't want to let it fade away.

 

"Master...?"

"Yes, Young Trust?"

 

Khadgar was little relieved as he found faint grin on Medivh's lips, and noticed the master mage's breath also had got shortened. Feeling heat on his cheeks, Khadgar murmured.

 

"I think I took too much. I feel dizzy."

"Oh?"

"So... don't you want to take it back?"

"Take it back?"

"Yes, I mean if you feel dizzy as well, then take mana back from me a little. Don't you need it?"

 

Medivh admitted that he felt dizzy as well. Instead of reminding his apprentice of that the guardian of Azeroth doesn't need to take any mana from anyone, he nodded.

 

"I think I do."

 

Glowing his eyes with pleasure, Khadgar opened his mouth. Blue mist danced in it. For the first time in his life, Medivh was nursed by other mage, and he found it very amusing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Describing Kind Medivh and naive Khadgar was something new and fresh :D  
> When I read 'Nursemage', the idea popped in my head. Thank you Tybir for lovely source.  
> It's not as good as the original work of Tybir, but hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
